1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to gun supports. In particular, the invention relates to an improved, lightweight, all-weather gun support, designed for use on uneven, and sloping terrain as well as hard flat level surfaces, and that allows the gun and support to be tilted and turned during shooting, while allowing fixed adjustment for gun height and elevation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shooting enthusiasts and hunters have long recognized a need for devices that can support the weight of their firearm for extended periods of time, yet still give them the ability to shoot with extreme accuracy. Many devices have been devised to address this need, and numerous schemes have been employed that provide useful features.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,757, issued to Helmstadter on Sep. 16, 1997, discloses a gun shooting rest that employs a single vertical rod having a pointed foot that is inserted into the ground using a foot stand-on bracket welded onto the bottom part of the rod. A gun rest attaches to a collar that can be locked in place along the rod in order to adjust the height of the gun rest. The structure is not designed for use on hard or paved surfaces, and adjustment of the elevation of the gun barrel requires loosening a holding nut, adjusting the gun rest, and retightening the holding nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,862, issued to Folmer on Jul. 8, 1997, discloses an adjustable made up of two parallel panels, shaped like right triangles and mounted on a base. A gun rest attaches to the panels with a bolt and wingnut. The bolt travels in a slot running along the hypotenuse of the right-triangles. Height is adjusted by varying the position of the gun rest in the slots. The structure is cumbersome, and requires the user to balance the gun on the gun rest, which makes one-handed shooting difficult.